The Keep:Game Translation: German
Translating This page is about the practices translators have agreed about when translating Habitica into German. Please refer to The Keep:Game Translation: Instructions for all languages, too. General recommendations can be found in the Guidance for Linguists. Bitte haltet Euch immer zuerst an die offiziellen (englischen) Leitfäden, da dieser hier nicht zwangsläufig aktuell sein muss. Kommunikation Bei Fragen: einfach fragen! Ihr könnt dazu die Nachrichtenseiten hier im Wiki verwenden, Private Nachrichten über Habitica versenden oder in den Übersetzer-Gilden nachfragen. Gilden Dies sind die wichtigsten Gilden für Euch als Übersetzer: *Commonwealth of i18n (Aspiring Linguists of Habitica) Für Fragen zu Begrifflichkeiten, Fehler in Weblate-Übersetzungen oder um vielleicht einen Reviewer anzusprechen *Wizards of the Wiki Bei Fragen rund um das Wiki, Formatierungen etc. Bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf das englische Original-Wiki, aber um unsere deutschen Seiten aktuell zu halten, müssen wir da dran bleiben. *German Translators Zur Koordination der deutschen Übersetzer, egal ob Weblate oder Wiki. Schaut ab und zu mal rein, denn wir brauchen gelegentlich Eure Hilfe bei schwierigen Begriffen. Accounts Ihr benötigt verschiedene Benutzer-Accounts für die Übersetzung. Wenn Eure Account-Namen voneinander abweichen, wäre es gut, wenn Ihr dazu eine Info z.B. in Eurem Wiki-Profil hinterlegt. Wenn Ihr Euch für einen Contributor-Titel bewerbt, ist das besonders wichtig. *Habitica Als Bewohner von Habitica habt Ihr natürlich schon einen Account. *Weblate Auch wenn Ihr eigentlich "nur" das Wiki übersetzen wollt, benötigt Ihr einen Weblate-Account. Meldet Euch an und tretet dem Habitica-Projekt (Team DE) bei, um Zugriff auf die Texte und das Glossar zu erhalten. *fandom / wikia Zwar dürfen in einem Wiki auch unangemeldete Benutzer Texte ändern, aber zur Nachvollziehbarkeit solltet Ihr angemeldet sein. Nur Änderungen unter Eurem Benutzeraccount können für Contributor-Titel angerechnet werden. Bitte beachtet, dass wikia sowohl für das englische wie auch das deutsche Wiki eine eigene Profil-Seite erstellt. Wenn Ihr Eure Accounts erstellt habt, könnt Ihr Euch in den o.g. Gilden kurz vorstellen. Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis Übersetzung der Website - Weblate Please refer to The Keep:Game Translation: Instructions for all languages, too. General recommendations can be found in the Guidance for Linguists. Gender of pets/mounts For programming reasons, all pets and mounts need to translated as neutral (e.g. "Ratte" --> "Ratten-Haustier"). This ensures that adjectives and articles remain congruent in-game. Anredeformen Die Anredeformen sind gegenwärtig: "Du/Dir/Dich" (großgeschrieben). Im Wiki wird als persönliche Anrede "Du" (großgeschrieben) verwendet. In Spieltexten bitte möglichst den genderneutralen Plural (Spielende/User/Teilnehmende/Gildenleitung...) verwenden, da Habitica eine inklusive Community ist. Hier und hier kann nachgeschlagen werden. Wenn es nicht anders geht, kann das generische Maskulinum verwendet werden. Glossar bei Weblate Für konstistente Formulierungen bitte das Glossar bei Weblate nutzen bzw. die Suchfunktion. Die Tabellen im Abschnitt Arbeitslisten können ebenfalls behilflich sein. Limited Edition Strings The Grand Gala equipment items have an additional description like Limited Edition 2013-2014 Winter Gear. We'll translate these strings as Limitierte Ausgabe 2013-2014 Winterausrüstung. No comma! (If you are a reviewer and find a translated string with comma, please remove it.) Sonstiges * Die Währung bleibt immer US Dollar (USD) - keine Umrechnung in Euro oder Verwendung anderer Abkürzungen. * Markennamen werden nicht übersetzt (z.B. Take This, Weblate, Habitica, GitHub usw.) Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis Vorbereitungen für die Wiki-Übersetzung Empfohlende Guides (engl.) Bevor Ihr Euch ans Übersetzen macht, lest Euch bitte den Leitfaden für Linguistic Scribes durch. Zusätzliche Informationen für Übersetzer findet Ihr im Leitfaden für Linguists und wer auch im englischen Wiki aktiv werden möchte, sollte sich zusätzlich den Leitfaden für Scribes durchlesen. Üben und Testen Wer noch unsicher in Sachen Wiki-Bearbeitungen ist, kann an der Become a Wiking! Challenge teilnehmen und sich anhand der To-Dos einarbeiten. Ihr müsst dazu nicht unbedingt echte Seiten im Wiki bearbeiten, sondern könnt Euch in Eurem Profil eine Sandbox erstellen. Die Anleitung dazu findet Ihr unter Guidance for Scribes: Creating a User Sandbox. Das Template ist auch im deutschen Wiki verfügbar. Erledigte Arbeit und in Bearbeitung *Wenn Du eine Übersetzung beginnst, füge bitte Deinen Wiki-Benutzernamen als Link, das Bearbeitungsdatum und den Status "WIP" (Work In Progress) zur Tabelle hinzu. *Während Du an der Übersetzung einer Wiki-Seite arbeitest, füge oben auf der Seite die Baustellen-Vorlage hinzu. *Wenn der englische Artikel den Abschnitt "Informationen für Entwickler" enthält, dann lass ihn in Deiner Übersetzung einfach weg. *Wenn Du die Übersetzung einer Wiki-Seite abgeschlossen hast, dann gib ihr den Status "Ready for review", damit ein anderer Benutzer Deine Übersetzung überprüfen kann. Du kannst Deine eigene Übersetzung nicht kontrollieren! Der Prüfer kann nach seinem Review den Status auf "ok" setzen. *Wenn Du einige Wiki-Seiten mit zu wenigen oder veralteten Informationen findest, dann setze den Status auf "veraltet". Vielen Dank! Aktuelles Schau Dir bitte diese neue Kategorie an: SuggestedChanges Diese wird dafür verwendet, alle Wiki-Seiten aufzulisten, die entsprechend des Webseite-Redesigns aktualisiert werden müssen. Falls einige der Wiki-Seiten aus diesen Kategorien bereits übersetzt wurden, solltest Du diese zunächst aktualisieren, bevor Du Dich daran machst, eine andere Wiki-Seite zu übersetzen. Solltest Du über einen Weblate-Account verfügen, dann hilf bitte zunächst mit den Übersetzungen der Webseite. Wir benötigen die übersetzten Texte für neue Screenshot! Folgende Änderungen können ein guter Ansatz sein, um als neuer Mitwirker loszulegen: * Korrekturlesen von Seiten, die in diesem Kalenderjahr erstellt und auf "Ready for Review" gesetzt wurden. Hierbei kann besonderes Augenmerk auf Großschreibung von Du/Dein/Dir und Ihr/Euer/Euch, da dies scheinbar meist nicht berücksichtigt wurde, aber in den Richtlinien verankert ist. * Überarbeitung von Seiten, die älter sind. * Anpassung folgender Ausdrücke, da das Glossar auf Weblate mit folgenden Ausdrücken befüllt wurde, die tiefgreifende Änderungen auch im Wiki nach sich ziehen: **Party wird nun auch im Deutsch als "Party" verwendet, nicht mehr als "Gruppe", da "Gruppe" doppelt belegt war (Zahlungsoption) **Tavern wird nicht mehr als "Gasthaus" übersetzt, sondern als "Taverne". Dafür kann das Inn zum "Gasthaus" werden **Challenges heißen nicht mehr "Wettbewerbe", sondern "Herausforderungen", das sie schließlich genau das sind. Alle Haus- und Reittiere wurden umbenannt, um ein geschlechtsneutral zu sein. Damit die Adjektive der Schlüpftränke trotzdem noch passen, wurden diese in *Schlüpfelixiere* umbenannt. Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis Übersetzen des Wikis Noch nicht vorhandene Seite #Sucht Euch eine noch nicht vorhandene Seite aus der WIP-Liste #Öffnet die englische Seite im Bearbeitungsmodus (Code-Editor) #Kopiert den gesamten Text #Erstellt im dt. Wiki die (übersetzte) Seite (z.B. durch Klick auf einen roten Link) und fügt den englischen Text ein #Fügt das Template ein (Parameter: Seitenname und Username) #Fügt das Template ein und am Ende der Seite (vor den Interwiki-Links) einen neuen Abschnitt Übersetzungshinweis mit dem Template #Speichert die Seite einmal (Änderungstext nicht vergessen) #Aktualisiert die WIP-Liste: #*Link zur übersetzten Seite einfügen #*Status auf WIP ändern #*Link zu Eurem Benutzerprofil als Editor einfügen #*Datum der letzten Änderung (heute) eintragen (ISO-Format: rückwärts mit Bindestrichen) #Kehrt zurück zur neu angelegten Seite und beginnt mit dem Übersetzen! #*Beachtet bitte die Habitica-Begrifflichkeiten und verwendet ggf. den Glossar von Weblate, die Habitica-Webseite oder vorhandene Wiki-Seiten. #*Die englischen Kategorien müssen durch die deutschen Kategorien ersetzt werden. Bitte keine weiteren Kategorien hinzufügen. #*Bilder sollten ins engl. Wiki verlinkt werden #*Bevor Ihr eine neue Seite anfangt, muss die Seite fertig übersetzt werden. #*Wenn Ihr fertig seid, ändert den Status in der WIP-Liste auf ready for review #*Auf der englischen Seite muss dann noch der Interwiki-Link zur deutschen Übersetzung eingefügt werden. Da sich dieser Leitfaden auf dem englischen Wiki befindet, erhältst Du hier einen Link zum deutschen Wiki. Ganz wichtig: Immer darauf achten, dass Du beim Erstellen neuer Seiten /de/ nach .com an der entsprechenden Stelle in die URL einfügst: https://habitica.fandom.com/de/wiki/Gewohnheiten Vorhandene Seite überarbeiten Seiten aus der WIP-Liste, die als outdated markiert sind, können jederzeit noch einmal überarbeitet werden. #Tragt Euch selbst mit ProfilLink als aktueller Bearbeiter in der WIP-Liste ein. #Ändert den Status auf WIP #Bei größeren Änderungen mit viel neu zu übersetzendem Text fügt bitte das Template in den Artikel ein. #Arbeitet Euch von oben nach unten durch den Artikel und ergänzt bereits bestehende Texte, wenn diese angepasst wurden. Am besten macht Ihr dies abschnittsweise, um den Rest der Seite nicht aus Versehen zu verändern. #Wenn neue Abschnitte hinzugefügt wurden, kopiert Euch diese aus dem Quelltext-Editor des englischen Artikels und fügt sie auf der bearbeiteten Seite ein. #Übersetzt die neuen Abschnitte. #Prüft noch einmal, ob vielleicht Bilder ins Original-Wiki verlinkt werden müssen. Sollten diese einmal aktualisiert werden, braucht Ihr Euch um die verlinkten Bilder nicht zu kümmern, da diese automatisch aktualisiert werden. #Wenn Ihr fertig seid, aktualisiert Ihr wieder die WIP-Liste #*Status auf ready for review #*Datum der letzten Änderung #*ggf. Notes, was Ihr gemacht habt oder ob noch etwas fehlt. Review einer Seite Wiki-Seiten mit dem Status ready for review sind theoretisch fertig übersetzt, sollten aber noch einmal von einer zweiten Person überprüft werden. Wenn Ihr wenig Zeit habt für ganze Seiten-Übersetzungen ist das vielleicht ein guter Einstieg. #Tragt Euch selbst als Bearbeiter in der WIP-Liste ein. Wenn Ihr meint, dass Ihr länger braucht, könnt Ihr den Status auf review ändern, dann wissen andere Bescheid und das Review wird nicht aus versehen doppelt gemacht. #Haltet die englische Original-Seite bereit (falls etwas unklar ist) #Lest die deutsche Übersetzung durch und korrigiert ggf. sperrige Übersetzungen, Tippfehler oder fehlende Bilderlinks. #Wenn Ihr fertig seid, ändert den Status der Seite in der WIP-Liste auf ok Seiten überprüfen / aktualisieren Wenn einige bereits übersetzte Seiten seit mehreren Monaten nicht mehr bearbeitet wurden, ist eine erneute Überprüfung sinnvoll. Ihr könnt einfach das englische Original und die übersetzte Seite vergleichen und bei Unterschieden den Status in der WIP-Liste auf outdated setzen. Bitte fügt entsprechende Notizen hinzu! Kleinere Änderungen, die Euch unter Wiki Activity auffallen, könnt Ihr auch direkt in der jeweiligen übersetzten Seite nachtragen, dann hält sich der Überarbeitungsaufwand in Grenzen. Links Jede Seite sollte mit ihrer englischen Entsprechung verlinkt werden. Weitere Informationen findest Du unter den folgenden Links: Guidance for Linguistic Scribes und https://habitica.fandom.com/de/wiki/Leitfaden_f%C3%BCr_deutsche_%C3%9Cbersetzer. Hierbei handelt es sich um unterschiedlich aktuelle Hilfen, die im Laufe der folgenden Wochen zusammengetragen werden. Links zur französischen Version sind ebenfalls möglich. Andere Sprachen werden möglicherweise nicht unterstützt. Seiten, die in Artikeln verlinkt sind und noch nicht existieren (und in der folgenden Tabelle nicht aufgeführt sind), müssen der Tabelle hinzugefügt werden, damit sie nicht vergessen werden. Es gibt immer noch viele defekte Links. Wenn Seiten hinzugefügt werden, sollten die Links gelegentlich überprüft werden. Weitere Informationen findest Du unter der Liste "In Bearbeitung". Bilder *'Sofern möglich, füge Bilder aus dem englischen Wiki hinzu, anstatt sie alle ins deutsche Wiki hochzuladen.' *'Und so macht man das:' ]] *#Hol Dir den Quellcode eines Bildes im englischen Wiki: *#Kopiere diesen in den Quellcode des deutschen Wiki und füge einen Link hinzu: *#Nun kannst Du das Bild mit |right oder |frame|picture description oder |thumb|170px etc. formatieren. UND die Methode funktioniert auch in Vorlagen (in Vorlagen müssen die Bilder ohne und ohne )eingefügt werden)!!! *#Bitte teste den endgültigen Link! Das Wiki zeigt oft Unterstriche (_) als Leerzeichen an, aber der Link funktioniert nicht, wenn Du nicht den richtigen Dateinamen mit Unterstrichen verwendest! Das Bild rechts zeigt ein Beispiel (wenn Du diese Seite nicht siehst, funktioniert Dein Link nicht richtig). *Schau Dir diese Seite für eine detaillierte Dokumentation an. Deutsche Screenshots Wenn Bilder aus den Artikeln Text enthalten, könnt Ihr gerne einen Screenshot von der deutschen Version machen, damit der Beschreibungstext auch zum Bild passt. Extra für die deutschen Artikel eingefügte Bilder müssen natürlich nicht ins Original-Wiki verlinkt werden, da das Bild dort nicht existiert. Kategorien Im Deutschen Wiki (diese Seite ist tatsälich NICHT Teil des deutschen Wikis) verwenden wir (natürlich! ^^) auch deutsche Kategorien. Um sicherzustellen, dass eine englische Kategorie nicht aus Versehen mehrfach übersetzt wird, haben wir hier eine List der "offiziellen" Übersetzungen (ausgeblendet, um Platz zu sparen): Kategorien ein-/ausblenden Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis Arbeitslisten für das Wiki Hier erhaltet Ihr einen Überblick über die anstehenden Arbeiten in Form von Listen mit fehlenden und zu überprüfenden Wiki-Seiten. WIP, engl. Die Guidance for Linguistic Scribes dienen als Referenz, um eine Liste zu den ersten Seiten jedes Wikis zu erhalten. Arbeitsliste Work Done & Work In Progress ein-/ausblenden Skills & Attributes Arbeitsliste Skills & Attributes ein-/ausblenden Tasks Arbeitsliste Tasks ein-/ausblenden Task Setup Arbeitsliste Task Setup ein-/ausblenden Scoring Arbeitsliste Scoring ein-/ausblenden Obstacles Arbeitsliste Obstacles ein-/ausblenden Platforms Arbeitsliste Platforms ein-/ausblenden Events Siehe World Events für fehlende Seiten. Arbeitsliste Events ein-/ausblenden Common Quests Collection & Boss Quests Arbeitsliste Common Quests ein-/ausblenden Pet Quests Alle Haustier-Quests werden der Kategorie Pet Quests zugeordnet. Bitte überprüfe die Kategorieseite regelmäßig auf neue Haustier-Quests. Arbeitsliste Pet Quests ein-/ausblenden Seasonal Quests Arbeitsliste Seasonal Quests ein-/ausblenden Mechanics Arbeitsliste Mechanics ein-/ausblenden Avatar & Equipment Arbeitsliste Avatar & Equipment ein-/ausblenden Inventory Arbeitsliste Inventory ein-/ausblenden Community Arbeitsliste Community ein-/ausblenden Contributing / Support Habitica Arbeitsliste Contributing / Support Habitica ein-/ausblenden Sample Lists Arbeitsliste Sample Lists ein-/ausblenden Website Arbeitsliste Website ein-/ausblenden Unsorted Arbeitsliste Unsorted ein-/ausblenden Zurück zum Inhaltsverzeichnis Category:The Embassy